Kio Izumi
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 泉 (Izumi; Fountain''' / ' Spring')'' --represent his "blue-eyes" like water in the fountains'' '''キオ (Kio; male-ish name from "Kia") |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: Utauloid MODEL: ''-'' |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Male' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE | C3~C4 (F#3) | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Kia Izumi (little sister) |- | align="center"|AGE | 15 | align="center"|GENRE |'Any' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE | Renyaloid's Blog Twitter ' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'50 kg | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |Books/Paprika | align="center"|CREATOR | risarenyah |- | align="center"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'167 cm' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'risarenyah' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'deviantART' |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'15th July' | align="center"|LIKES |Practicing, quite places, books | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'Youtube, Soundcloud ' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'24th August 2012 (Extended VB)' | align="center"|DISLIKES |Noises, candies. children/childish people | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |Heart Rate #0822 |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: He is cool-calm guy and look like doesnt care anything. But actually he is caring and likes to help everyone. And easy to get blushing or just call it, tsundere. He is totally a bookworm because he use his mostly time for reading. He prefer staying in a silent room, he is kind a loner and a little selective. But he respects everyone. Only speak when he think he need to. |} Character Design Hair color: '''Darkish Redthumb|146px|link=File:Izumi_kio_refference.png ' Eye color: '''Blue ' Upper: light-pale purple innershirt, dark-pale purple shirt ' Bottom: '''Pants with black belt + two chain (glows) ' Earphones: 'Black earphone(only on right ear) ' Nationality: 'Japanesse - Indonesia REFERENCE SHEET CAN BE FOUND here Voicebank '- ACT 2. 5 Extend (CV) -- download here (Includes Indonesian samples) Extra Character Relation *'Kia Izumi' (little sister, fellow Renyahloid product) *'Chrisilla Rei' (Cousin, fellow Renyahloid product) *'Megao (Close Friend)' *'Ao Shigure (Bros)' *'Silver (Friend)' *'Cecep & Lilis (Friend)' *'Kaon Yuutsuu (Close Friend',sister figure)''' *Kurota Ryuuto (Friend)' *'HIDEKO' (bully victim) *'Deyuu! (Looked up person)' *'Nijiro Kasai (Friend)''' Facts *He is talkless but he always speak polite. *He dislikes candies so much *He likes to sing emotional, rock, depression and sometimes love songs. *He can be very overprotective *If he depressed, he will eat many sweets which he hate Usage Clause 1. Do not redistribute. Use the download link from the author 2. Do not claim ownership of this character and his voicebank. 3. Do not create songs in any way that include any slander, racism, or anything that infringes the rights of a person or group of people. 4. Do not violate any rights or copyright policies using this character.. 5. Please DO NOT steal his voicebank. 6. Not for sale. HE IS FREE. 7. Feel free to fix the oto.ini but tell the author This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. *This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:Indonesian Utauloids Category:Voicebanks from Indonesia Category:UTAUloids Indonesian Category:Female voicers Category:UTAUloids Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Male